A battery pack according to the background art includes a power-supply terminal, a ground terminal, and identification (ID) terminal. Meanwhile, a battery pack having a non-contact charging function additionally includes two communication terminals for communication with an electronic apparatus body. That is, the battery pack having a non-contact charging function includes five terminals.